


Varmistus

by Televa



Series: Post-Canon poikia [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, M/M, Making Out, Touch-Starved, surprisingly soft
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Riitaoja rikkoo suudelman ja vetäytyy kauemmas. Huulet ovat suutelemisesta turvonneet ja rusottavat.
Relationships: Lehto/Riitaoja (Tuntematon sotilas)
Series: Post-Canon poikia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1042494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Varmistus

**Author's Note:**

> Tämäkin tehty Tumblrin kiss ask memeen, tällä kertaa promptina oli:  
> 19: One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.
> 
> Olen ajatellut, että tämä on samaa maailmaa ja tarinaa kuin Messukylän homokommuuni, mutta ennen yömarssia ja Lehdon alaraajahalvaantumista.

Riitaoja on istunut jo hyvän tovin Lehdon sylissä. Sormet leikittelevät liasta rasvoittuneilla hiuskiekuroilla epämääräisessä rytmissä, kun Lehto kietoo kätensä paremmin Riitaojan niskaan. Pituuseron vuoksi asento ei tunnu oikealta, se kivistää hartioissa ja niskassa ja selässä. Kädet valahtavat takaisin kyljille kuin itsestään, kun Lehto nojaa tiukemmin puunrunkoa vasten. Takaraivo osuu ikävästi kuolleeseen oksaan, ja kipu saa Lehdon ähkäisemään Riitaojan suuhun. 

Riitaoja rikkoo suudelman ja vetäytyy kauemmas. Huulet ovat suutelemisesta turvonneet ja rusottavat. 

Lehto on jo kurkottelemassa lähemmäs, hän tarvitsee lisää kosketusta, lisää Riitaojaa, mutta tämä vain ottaa entistä enemmän etäisyyttä. Riitaojan katse valahtaa nopeasti alas mustikkavarpujen peittämälle mättäälle. 

"No mikä nyt on?" Lehto tuhahtaa. Vaikka he ovat reilusti kauempana leiristä kuin luvallista olisi, ei välimatka estä ketään tarpomasta suoraa heidän luoksensa kusirauhan toivossa. Aika on kortilla, ja vaikka Lehto pitää siitä mitä he nyt tekevät, hän haluaisi tulla tämän päivän puolella. Mieluiten Riitaojaan, jos toinen siihen vain suostuu. 

"Ei ko sitä minä voan että..." Riitaoja aloittaa, mutta puhe puuroutuu silkaksi mutinaksi, josta ei saa selvää. 

"Niin?" 

"Niin siis, ko... Äh. Sitä minä voan että enhän minä satuta sinuu? Ko ei tässä oikein löyä hyvää asentoo, ja sinu peäkin hinkkaa puuta vasten." 

Voi hyvät taivaan vallat. 

"Et kyllä me voiaan lopettaa jos tää tuntuu sinust huol-" Riitaoja ei pääse ikinä ehdotuksensa loppuun, kun Lehto vetäisee hänet niskasta lähemmäs ja suutelee sellaisella voimalla, että otsat kumahtavat kivuliaasti yhteen. Riitaojan on pakko ottaa tukea puusta, ettei hän mätkähtäisi pää edellä Lehdon olkapäähän. 

"Riittääkö tää vastaukseksi?" Lehto kysyy suukkojen välissä. Riitaoja ei saa sanottua mitään, nyökyttelee vain koko kehollaan niin voimakkaasti.

Kun Riitaoja näykkäisee hänen alahuultaan ja rauhoittaa kipua hellällä nuolaisulla, Lehto ymmärtää ensimmäistä kertaa, miten pulassa hän tulee vielä Riitaojan kanssa olemaan.


End file.
